What if?
by valz1117
Summary: [Fic participante en La Actividad De Febrero 2020 del grupo La Hermandad Rivamika] Año 850, la disputa entre paradis y Marley esta en un punto crítico. Todo o nada por la libertad, incluso si debes dejar alguien importante atrás. "Las perdidas son el impulso para llegar a la victoria"
1. 1

_Paso, paso, caída._

_Paso, paso, caída._

—Farlan, Isabel.

_Paso, paso, caída._

_Paso, paso, caída_.

—Los protegeré.

_Caída, hierba_ verde.

_Cielo azul, lamentos de un soldado._

—Les prometí que seríamos libres.

_Sangre, visión borrosa_.

—Lo cumpliré, sin importar que.

_Clima tan frío... Cielo azul tan difícil de ver_.

—Solo esperen...

_Párpados pesados._

—... Un poco más.

_Oscuridad absoluta._

_(***)_

_Calidez_.

_Suavidad_.

_Comodidad_.

Eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por su mente.

"_Genial_" Pensaba "_Esta aura es genial"_

Sus párpados se sentían pesados y su cuerpo dolía. Intentó emitir algún sonido mas su garganta seca lo impidió. Hizo un último esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos, lo logró.

Se encontró con un techo de madera.

"_¿El cuartel?" "¿Me encontraron?"_

Giró su cabeza al lado izquierdo y se encontró con una ventana que daba vista a un jardín.

"_No, no lo creo_"

Volvió su vista al techo tratando de recordar.

"_¿Qué sucedió?" "¿Dónde est...?" _Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chirrido de la puerta.

— ¡Papá, ha despertado!

(***)

—Bien, ahora exhale lentamente.

El azabache obedeció.

—Sus pulmones están bien, es usted una persona sana. Nada sorprendente al ser parte del ejército —comentó un alto hombre castaño con lentes mientras guardaba sus implementos en su maletín— Sin embargo, la bala que atravesó su pierna le provocó una pérdida gradual de sangre lo que provocó que perdiera el conocimiento —cerró el maletín —. Le recomiendo que guarde reposo, no podrá caminar por un tiempo mientras su herida sana correctamente.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse les hizo voltear la mirada.

— ¿Todo está bien, doctor Jaeger?

—Ah sí, todo está bien, señor Ackerman.

—Gracias por su visita y perdone las molestias, ha de estar muy ocupado.

—Oh, no hay problema con ello. Bien, si hay algún percance sabe dónde encontrarme.

—Claro, nuevamente le agradezco.

El llamado doctor Jaeger se colocó su sombrero y haciendo un ademán de despedida, salió de la habitación. El alto y rubio hombre conocido como el señor Ackerman dirigió su mirada al soldado que yacía con la mirada perdida en la ventana sin emitir palabra alguna.

—Llevaba un día durmiendo, es un alivio que haya despertado.

El hombre seguía mirando a través de la ventana.

—Mis hijos lo encontraron y me llamaron para auxiliarlo. En este momento usted se encuentra en mi hogar.

No hubo respuesta.

—Oh, disculpe estoy hablando demasiado y usted debe estar desorientado. Dejaré que medite su situación.

Tras decir esas palabras, el Señor Ackerman salió, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

"_Debo regresar pronto_" —fue lo último que pensó antes de caer espaldas a la cama.

(***)

— ¿Aceptó la bandeja?

La joven negó.

—Oh.

—Sin embargo, la coloqué en el tocador que esta junto a la cama. No entiendo porque no quiere comer, ya han pasado horas desde que despertó.

—Temo que desconfía de nosotros, hija —comentó la asiática mujer en lo que terminaba de acomodar los platos.

—No tiene por qué, no somos malas personas. Incluso le estamos brindando un techo y comida. En lugar de eso debería agradeceremos...

—Mikasa —interrumpió—, al ser un soldado es normal que lo haga. Debe de haber pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles que lo han llevado a forjar esa actitud.

La chica miraba atenta a su madre.

—En esta guerra… él ha debido vivir algo parecido al infierno.

(***)

Mikasa Ackerman era una joven hermosa; Dieciocho primaveras, cabellos negros tal noche oscura, ojos como plata, piel blanca como la nieve, complexión delgada y una altura considerada perfecta para muchas chicas de aquella época.

Protectora, alegre y considerada eran palabras que la definían a la perfección. Impulsiva en algunos momentos, comprensiva en otros, toda una mezcla. Había muchas cosas que Mikasa amaba como había muchas otras que odiaba.

Ama las flores, pero odia los insectos.

Ama la nieve, pero odia que por ella sea más difícil cultivar alimentos.

Ama la comida de su madre

—Oiga, ya es suficiente.

... Pero odia a quien no la valorara.

Confrontarse con un soldado era lo última cosa que pasaría por su mente para finalizar su día. Mas ahí se encontraba, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido producto de su enojo.

— ¿Sabías que antes de entrar a una habitación se toca la puerta? —murmuró él.

— ¿Y usted sabía que la comida es preciada y no se niega? —soltó un suspiro pesado antes de continuar—. Mire, mis padres le han brindado muchas comodidades por alguna extraña razón que desconozco y me parece grosero de su parte que no muestre ni un hincapié de respeto o agradecimiento...

Aquel hombre se sentó en el bordillo de la cama. Su semblante era serio, estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—... ¿Qué sus padres no le enseñaron modales?

Él se levantó de la cama sin importar las indicaciones de reposo y se encaminó hacia la salida con pasos torpes. Sin embargo, unas manos en su brazo le impidieron continuar.

— ¿Qué cree que hace? No puede caminar aun. —los ojos ajenos se dirigieron al lugar donde se posaban aquellas pálidas manos. En un instante, se zafó del agarre y siguió con su camino—. ¡Oiga, espere!

Sin importar los llamados que la joven le propinaba en voz baja para evitar despertar a su familia, los ignoró.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina, la vela aún no estaba deshecha logrando que se proporcionara una leve luz.

— ¿Por qué llegó aquí? —cuestionó la joven, colocándose a su lado.

El soldado no emitió respuesta alguna y solo levantó su brazo señalando la mesa donde se ubicaba el fregadero y varios estantes. Mikasa volteó confundida y se encontró con la bandeja, recipientes y utensilios que le llevó horas atrás perfectamente lavados y ordenados. Se sintió apenada en ese instante, no había notado que no estaban cuando entró a la habitación.

—Yo... —trató de disculparse rápidamente, pero aquel hombre ya se había ido.

(***)

Pasaron cinco días desde aquel extraño suceso y él trataba de no darle mucha atención, como también trataba de ignorar las extrañas miradas que le propinaba la ya etiquetada "_Mocosa insolente"_

—Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

Se encontraba degustando algunos panes con pequeños cubos de queso y mantequilla en la habitación que le había brindado aquella humilde familia, junto a la mujer que le facilitaba los alimentos. Había decidido dejar de ser tan esquivo y empezar a confiar un poco más en esas personas.

—Levi —respondió, luego de tragar.

—Bien, Levi.

Silencio.

—Pareces muy joven para estar en el ejército.

—En realidad, no soy tan joven como cree —solía incomodarle que a pesar de casi estar en la tercera década, le colocaran menos edad de la que en realidad tenía.

—Entiendo, me disculpo.

Silencio.

—Veo que tratas de que tu pierna mejore rápidamente, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

—Tengo algo de prisa, debo volver a la ciudad.

— ¿Hay alguien esperando por usted ahí?

—Mi familia —respondió directo—, quiero ir a ver a mi familia.

—Ya veo.

Otro silencio.

—Oiga, señora... — Levi decidió romperlo esta vez.

—Sumi —le completó.

—Señora Sumi, ¿Por qué traer a un completo extraño a su casa y cuidar de él?

—Sabía que tarde o temprano esa pregunta saldría a la luz —le dedicó una ligera sonrisa —. Primero, nunca dejaríamos a alguien herido a la deriva y segundo... Es un secreto.

— ¿Secreto? —Levi no ocultó en ningún momento su confusión.

La mujer solo asintió sin dejar su tierna y dejó la habitación.

(***)

"_¿Habrán comido?"_

Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras observaba los pájaros volar libremente en el cielo azul, debajo de un frondoso árbol.

Dirigió su mirada al gran jardín de la cálida cabaña. Se notaba que la señora le dedicaba tiempo a sus tulipanes, jazmines y rosas, sin olvidar que el señor trabajaba duro en el huerto del patio trasero y en el momento de cazar animales.

Pensó que Isabel al ver tantas flores de diferentes colores, sus ojos brillaría junto a una sonrisa que cubriría casi toda su cara.

También pensó que a Farlan, le parecería interesante el idear nuevos escondites para cazar animales más grandes.

_"Tengo que ir a verlos"_

Una brisa fresca pasó haciendo que sus cabellos de despeinaran.

_"Los extraño"_

— ¿Ryu dónde estás? ¡Ryu!

—Acá estoy, hermana.

Mikasa se acercó rápidamente hacia la dirección donde escuchó la voz de su hermano menor, el cobertizo.

—Ryu, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Papá pregunta por ti.

—Lo siento es solo que me entretuve viendo eso —señalo el objeto — ¿Qué es? Se parece a lo que usa papá para casar animales, pero esta es más pequeña.

Mikasa avanzó hasta acercarse más al objeto y lo detalló. Era una pistola. La analizó más de cerca y pudo ver que tenía una letra marcada.

_"¿L?" "¿Será esa su inicial?"_ —pensó.

— ¿Hermana?

—Es una herramienta que sirve para alejas a las personas malas —comentó saliendo de su estupor—. Pero es mejor no tocarla, no todos saben usarla. Puedes salir lastimado si no lo haces correctamente, así que manos lejos de eso ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

—Ahora vamos, papá necesita nuestra ayuda en el huerto. ¿Tienes lo que te pidió?

—Si —levantó su brazo derecho mostrándolo.

—Bien, andando —unió la mano libre de su hermano con la suya y salieron del cobertizo.

Ya afuera, sus ojos encontraron al extraño inquilino observando el cielo con una mirada nostálgica.

(***)

Tres toques tímidos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ya la noche estaba presente, le parecía raro que alguien tocará. Asumió que podría ser Sumi para comentarle algo importante así que dio la orden para entrar.

—Esto —aquella voz tímida le hizo enarcar una ceja —... Disculpe si llegue a interrumpirle.

"_¿Qué hace aquí?"_

—Yo vine a pedirle disculpas por el suceso anterior, ya sabe aquel malentendido...

_"Casi dos semanas después, que linda"_ Sarcasmo.

—No debí decir algo así, al final la única persona que mostró una actitud grosera y descortés fui yo.

Levi no emitía palabra alguna, simplemente miraba la pared que tenía en frente.

—Suelo... dejarme llevar por mis emociones y actuar sin pensar.

La chica lo miró extrañada al ver que emitió una pequeña risa sarcástica, mas sin embargo continuó.

—No sabía cómo mostrar mi arrepentimiento así que le preparé esto —señaló la taza que traía consigo en su mano derecha—; Es un brebaje hecho con hierbas, ayuda a desinflamar y apaciguar los dolores. Su pierna ha mejorado, eso es bueno, aunque no debería sobre esforzarla tanto.

El soldado seguía sin emitir ninguna palabra, lo que la comenzaba a incomodarla.

—Lo dejaré aquí —acto seguido, lo puso en el tocador cercano a su cama— Bébalo cuando pueda aunque sería preferible que lo tomara pronto para evitar que se enfríe.

Otro silencio. Soltó un suspiro agotada.

—Espero y pueda aceptar mis disculpas. Buenas noches.

Al casi tener un pie fuera de la habitación, lo oyó hablar.

—Las personas que actúan impulsivamente son tontas... al igual que las que juzgan sin tener conocimiento de lo que realmente pasa.

Esperó unos segundos a que continuara, Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No tuvo otra opción que abandonar el cuarto.

La tasa se encontró vacía la mañana siguiente.


	2. 2

— ¿La ciudad? ¿Ir a la ciudad dice?

Levi asintió.

—Creo que no se podrá —el alto rubio volvió a su labor.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

—Eres un soldado, deberías tenerlo más claro que yo —Levi lo miró extrañado—. Vivimos en un país que tiene una disputa con otro, cada día es más complicado. La situación en la ciudad está cada vez más difícil, eso me notificó el doctor Jaeger.

—Hay un puente, antes de mi accidente yo llegué aquí por ese puente, podría cruzarlo y...

No continúo al ver como el hombre negaba con su cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—Ese día hubo una emboscada, destruyeron el puente.

_"Emboscada... Ahora lo recuerdo"_

— ¿Cómo llegó el doctor de la otra vez?

—Hay un ferri que transporta a las personas, sin embargo es muy costoso y cruza pocas veces.

—Ya veo.

Antes de darse la vuelta el señor Ackerman, por nombre Greg, lo detuvo.

—En las cabañas que están una cuadra más adelante viven personas mayores que se les dificulta trabajar en los huertos. Podrías ofrecerte a ayudarlos. Tu pierna ha mejorado mucho estos últimos días. Aunque claro trata de no sobre esforzarte.

Levi asintió antes de hablar y decir:

—Señor, ¿Por qué su esposa y usted son amables con un extraño como yo?

Greg simplemente, al igual que su esposa, le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo.

Al día siguiente emprendió camino hacia las cabañas siguiendo el consejo de su cuidador y efectivamente, en su gran mayoría, las personas que vivían en esas cabañas ya estaban bastante entrados en edad, sin hijos.

Ofreció sus servicios y estos aceptaron al instante. Una semana después tenía un tercio del dinero que necesitaba.

_"Chicos, pronto nos volveremos a ver"_

(***)

—Muchas gracias, Mikasa.

—No hay problema. Sabes perfectamente que ustedes dos son como parte de nuestra familia.

El castaño asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—No era necesario que nos acompañaras —comentó esta vez un chico rubio de baja altura.

—No me molesta, además hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, chicos —a continuación, pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus mejores y únicos amigos.

—Tu cabello está mucho más largo que la última que nos vimos, ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado ya? —el castaño por nombre Eren enrosco uno de los mechones del cabello de su amiga en unos de sus dedos— ¿No te incomoda cuando ayudas a tus padres? Podrías cortarlo un poco.

Mikasa hizo un cara pensativa, su cabello había crecido esos últimos meses, incluso ya llegaba a la mitad de su espalda.

—A veces, pero nada que una cola de caballo no pueda solucionar —giró sus ojos hacia su amigo junto a una sonrisa ladina en sus labios—. Me gusta llevarlo así, Eren.

—A mi parecer cualquier estilo te queda bien.

Mikasa le dedicó una dulce mirada por tan tierno comentario, provocando así que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Armin. Al llegar al inicio de la montaña, el sonido de un ferri los sacó de su pequeña conversación.

—Ya nos debemos ir, nos llaman.

—Si —murmuró cabizbaja Mikasa—. Que pena que el puente allá sido destruido. Por ello, es mucho más difícil vernos como antes.

—La situación en la ciudad tampoco está bien. Hay una fuerte fiebre, los precios suben cada vez más y el ejército está en cada esquina —comentó Armin.

La bocina del pequeño ferri volvió a llamar su atención.

—El conductor se va a enojar si no subimos. Muchas gracias por los alimentos, Mikasa —el más bajo la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo con cuidado de no tirar la caja donde tenía los distintos alimentos para su familia.

—Ya dije que no hay problema, por favor saluda al abuelo y a tus padres de mi parte —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo con cariño.

—A pesar de eso no podemos evitar agradecerte —Eren la abrazo de la misma manera que Armin—. La comida es lo más costoso y difícil de conseguir, mamá estará feliz. Muchas gracias, Mikasa —agradeció propinándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

La recién nombrada simplemente afianzó el abrazo con una sonrisa. Amaba a sus amigos y haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Cuando Eren estaba a punto de subir su pie izquierdo al ferri, Mikasa lo detuvo tras recordar algo.

—Eren, antes de que te vayas, ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo, por favor?

El moreno la miró un tanto extrañado más aun así aceptó.

—Ah, sí claro. Dime lo que quieras.

(***)

— ¿A dónde me llevas, niña?

—Usted solo camine.

Mikasa tiraba del brazo derecho de Levi con cuidado de no lastimar su pierna hasta la orilla al río. Ya ahí le señalo el objeto que estaba sobre el cuerpo de agua.

— ¿El ferri? —pronunció, confundido—. ¿Qué con él?

Mikasa soltó una pequeña risa.

—Suba.

— ¿Qué?

—Que suba —repitió en un tono burlón—, para que vaya a la ciudad, hay gente importante que espera por usted ¿no?

— ¿Pero...? —le dio una vista rápida al ferriy luego a Mikasa.

— ¿No que quería ir a ver a su familia? Entonces, adelante.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

La joven simplemente desvió la mirada simulando un aura inocencia.

—Nos escuchaste a mí y a tu madre hablar ¿verdad? —la fulminó con la mirada.

—Tal vez si —se encogió de hombros—, Tal vez no...

—Mocosa entrome...

—Oiga, ¿me dará un sermón o subirá? —Interrumpió— El señor conductor solo estará disponible por una hora, así que apúrese.

Acto seguido, se colocó tras él y comenzó a darle pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda hasta que logró hacerlo subir. Le hizo una seña al conductor y este se encaminó a encender el vehículo.

Levi estaba sorprendido, solo salió de su trance cuando el ferri se comenzó a mover. Giró a ver a la chica que seguía aun de pie en la orilla.

—Mi nombre es Levi, ya estamos bien —alcanzó a decir.

Mikasa lo observó confundida, pero su expresión se relajó al ver la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó aquel hombre. Era un sonrisa sincera, que demostraba agradecimiento. Si, él la había perdonado.

—Tenga buen viaje —musitó en voz baja, él ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para escucharla.

(***)

Cuando llegó a la ciudad se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"_¿Qué mierda ha pasado aquí?_

Personal del ejército en cada esquina, niños pidiendo comida y no dinero, establecimientos cerrados, suciedad por doquier... Si bien antes de su accidente la ciudad de Shingashina no era un paraíso, estaba mucho mejor que ahora.

Caminó por las angostas calles de la ciudad con dirección al cuartel. Unas cuadras antes de llegar se topó con un aviso que llamó su atención. Ahí se encontraba un listado de cadetes desaparecidos y fallecidos, para su no grata sorpresa, su nombre estaba en la segunda columna.

"_¿Por qué un aviso? ¿Acaso no son capaces de visitar a las familias y dar la noticia?"_

_"¿Qué hago yo aquí?"_

Arrancó el afiche con poca delicadeza y a paso rápido y determinado se dirigió al cuartel de la Legión.

A mitad del camino se tropezó con una persona.

—Perdón —dijo con voz tosca antes de seguir caminando pero sintió un agarre en su brazo que le impidió caminar.

—L–Levi ¿Eres tú? ¿Enserio eres tú? —aquella voz temblorosa lo hizo girar.

—Farlan — Exclamó, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido—. ¿Podrías explicarme qué esta pasa...?

Se vio interrumpido por los brazos de su amigo rodeando su cuerpo.

—Farlan...

—Hermano tonto, ¿dónde has estado este tiempo? Creí que estabas muerto —Afianzó más su agarre cerrando sus ojos evitando que lagrimas traviesas cayeran. Levi suavizó su mirada y le correspondió el abrazo.

(***)

Después de unos minutos, cuando ya el nombrado Farlan se sintió más calmado, se separaron.

— ¿Dónde estabas metido?

—En una cabaña en las montañas. Una familia me ha estado cuidando, estaba herido.

— ¿Herido? —preguntó preocupado. Levi asintió.

—Hubo una especie de emboscada en la parte donde yo estaba. Iba a subir las montañas para hablar con los habitantes que se encontraban ahí hasta que apareció un soldado Marleyano y me disparó de sorpresa en la pierna. Logré tomar el arma y dispararle, pero al oír que se acercaban más, tenía que escapar de alguna manera al estar herido.

—Entiendo. Mira, no podemos hablar aquí, sígueme.

(***)

—Ahora explícame que está pasando aquí, por favor —Más que una petición sonó como una orden.

Farlan soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

—Estos días en los que has estado ausente han pasado muchas cosas —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Ha habido varias emboscadas repentinas, los alimentos escasean al ser destruido el puente y pagar el ferri es caro, y tú sabes lo tacaños que son los comerciantes. Hay una epidemia de fiebre y no hay doctores suficientes.

— ¿Por qué tantas emboscadas? La policía militar debería estar al pendiente.

—Esos inútiles no sirven para nada.

— ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo la legión por esto? —cuestionó algo molesto.

—Nada importante, tristemente —se levantó del pequeño escalón donde estaba sentado y empezó a patear pequeñas piedras que se encontraban en el suelo—. El rey nos ordena a concentrarnos en esta tonta guerra, dice que lo demás pasa a segundo plano.

—Que mierda —masculló—. Se supone que nosotros, los de la legión, juramos entregar nuestro corazón a la humanidad. Pero, estamos dejando morir a la misma. De que vale ganar si al final tu pueblo no podrá gozar esa victoria porque está muerto.

—Los recursos de nuestra isla parecen importarle mucho a Marley, harán lo que sea para tenerlos y Paradis hará todo para evitar que eso suceda. Por más que nosotros, la legión, queramos proteger a nuestros compatriotas, nos lo impiden. Le dijimos al comandante en jefe quien es el más cercano al rey que nos permitiera ir a reubicar a las familias pero dicen que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Al parecer ir a buscarme también sería una pérdida de tiempo y se les hizo más fácil darme por muerto. ¿Me equivoco?

— No —respondió el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada al agua del río—, incluso siento que les agradaba la idea que lo estuvieras.

—No sabía que la vida del capitán valía tan poco.

Acto seguido, se levantó y se colocó junto a su amigo.

— ¿Qué te han dicho de lo que nos prometieron? —preguntó Levi luego de un tiempo.

—Dudo que lo cumplan. No han dicho nada, ya han muerto soldados que vienen del mismo lugar que nosotros y los altos mandos nunca se pronunciaron. Al parecer nos han usado, hermano.

—Si ellos creen que cuando esta mierda termine voy a volver a ese lugar, están muy equivocados —se giró bruscamente para dirigirse al cuartel sin embargo una punzada en la pierna lo detuvo—. Maldición.

—No hagas tonterías, Levi. Por lo que veo, tu pierna aún no está recuperada a un cien por ciento. Deberías irte y recuperarte.

— ¿Y dejar que esos cerdos se salgan con la suya? ¿Al igual que dejar a Isabel y a ti aqu...? Isabel... Farlan, ¿dónde está ella? ¿Está de guardia en algún lugar? —el joven guardó silencio—. No me digas que...

—No, no está muerta si eso te preguntas. Por ahora.

— ¿A que te refieres con _"por ahora"_? —Levi ensanchó su mirada.

—Hace poco te dije que la guerra es prioridad en este momento y ciertas cosas han pasado a segundo plano como la salud. Bueno, eso incluye nuestra salud, aunque seamos soldados. Isabel se contagió de esa fuerte fiebre y está muy débil en el cuartel.

— ¿Acaso tampoco hay suficientes doctores ahí? —Farlan negó—. Que desastre...

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Levi volvió a hablar.

—Tal vez, si hubiera estado aquí antes, hubiera podido hacer algo.

—No te culpes, es algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

—Farlan —pronunció luego de soltar un pequeño suspiro— me recuperare y volveré. Saldare algunas cuentas con los altos mandos, así que vive y protege a Isabel hasta que vuelva. Aprenderán que no debieron subestimar al capitán de la legión de reconocimiento.

Este asintió con seguridad y minutos después lo acompañó hasta el ferri que lo esperaba.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para viajar en esto?

—Una chica algo rara y algo interesante me ayudó.

Farlan lo miró algo extrañado.

—Oye, recuerda lo que te dije, no lo olvides.

—Entendido —se giró para dirigirse al lugar donde debería estar haciendo guardia pero se detuvo—. Levi, tengo fe que solucionaras esto. Las personas del otro bando te temen.

— ¿Te refieres a los de la monarquía de Marley?

El alto rubio solo le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió con su camino.

(***)

Al llegar al otro extremo, encontró a aquella chica de rasgos exóticos sentada pasando sus manos sobre el césped con una pequeña caja junto a ella. El sonido de la bocina la exaltó haciendo que levantara la mirada.

— ¡Mikasa! Sigues aquí —exclamó sonriente el conductor del ferri.

_"Extraño nombre"_ llegó a pensar Levi.

—Volvieron pronto, señor Hills —dijo levantándose y sacudiendo ligeramente su falda para luego tomar la caja. Se acercó al vehículo y se la ofreció al pequeño hombre regordete—. Esto es para usted.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó curioso mientras sacudía ligeramente la caja.

—Son unas hierbas medicinales. Escuche que hay una epidemia de fiebre en la ciudad y que su hijo menor se contagió, si la hierve en un poco de agua y se la da estará mucho mejor. No sé moleste en pagar por cierto.

El hombre la miró agradecido.

—Muchas gracias, Mikasa.

La joven hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

—Gracias a usted por llevar al joven Levi.

El recién nombrado ya se había bajado del ferri y estaba tratando de caminar a la subida de la montaña.

_"No debí sobre exigirme tanto estos días"_

A pasos torpes, subía la pequeña montaña que daba dirección a la acogedora cabaña. Mikasa por otro lado, se despidió de aquel señor y se dirigió a su lado.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No.

—Pero si sigue así, su pierna se afectara más.

—Es algo que solo me compete a mí.

Mikasa bufó y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Levi pasándolo por sus hombros para evitar que apoyara totalmente la pierna herida.

— ¿Acaso el estado de negación de una persona para ti es un "_Si_" en mayúsculas?

—Digamos que la terquedad de ese tipo de personas son un_ "Grito de ayuda"_ en mayúsculas para mí.

Levi soltó un gruñido. Caminaron unos pasos en silencio.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso por mí?

— ¿Ah? —preguntó confusa Mikasa dejando de observar las mariposas.

—Ayudarme. Ese ferri por la situación actual tiene un precio muy elevado ¿cómo hiciste para pagarlo?

—Bueno... El padre de un amigo muy cercano a mí y a mi familia conoce al conductor así que solo pedí un poco de ayuda.

— ¿Por qué? Y que sea una respuesta concisa, estoy harto de que cada vez que pregunte algo me den tontas sonrisas y no digan nada.

—No entendí mucho a que se refería en lo último sin embargo, lo hice porque lo entiendo. Tengo dos amigos muy especiales para mí que considero mi familia y viven en la ciudad. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos y me encantaría verlos siempre, pero no podemos abusar de la amistad del conductor para pasar cada vez que queramos. Usted estos días trabajó duro a pesar que no debía ir al límite y lo hizo por su familia, eso me sorprendió y me agradó. Se nota que los quiere mucho.

Al llegar al jardín de la cabaña, Levi habló.

—Mi familia son mis mejores amigos, ellos son lo único que tengo —Mikasa giró su cabeza para verlo—. Están pasando un mal momento en la ciudad así que debo recuperarme y ayudarlos. No solo a ellos, a todos en Paradis si es posible.

Mikasa asintió dando a entender que comprendía la situación. Empujó la puerta de la cabaña provocando que esta abriese. La sala estaba sola así que supuso que sus padres y hermano deberían estar trabajando en el huerto. Acompañó al hombre a su habitación y lo depósito cuidadosamente en la cama, después de ello se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Oye —la voz gruesa de Levi la detuvo— Gracias, por todo.


	3. 3

—Oh, ya está listo.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Mikasa?

—Con Levi, le daré esto para su pierna.

—Aprendiste muy bien a usar las hierbas medicinales —comentó asombrada la mujer — Estos últimos días se han vuelto más cercanos, ya incluso lo llamas por su nombre de pila.

_Si, su relación había mejorado desde aquel suceso_.

(***)

_Tenían momentos buenos._

—Entonces, si llega hasta ciento cincuenta yo haré el té.

— ¿En serio le estás apostando eso a un soldado? —enarcó una de sus cejas.

—A un soldado viejo en particular —bromeó.

—Tch.

Al final Levi realizó trescientos abdominales; ciento cincuenta por la apuesta y ciento cincuenta por mera venganza.

—Al parecer los años no me han afectado lo suficiente ¿verdad?

—Supongo que era algo que se veía venir—la joven se encogió de hombros—. Ya vuelvo.

(***)

_Otros molestos para él y graciosos para ella._

—Tome.

Levi quedó mirando extrañado el vaso que le ofrecía.

— ¿Leche?

Mikasa asintió.

—Tómela toda, es buena para los huesos —Levi suspiró— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sé que odias que rechacen la comida, pero la leche no me gusta, lo siento.

— ¿No le gusta dice? —el mayor asintió— Que mal, supongo que por eso no terminó de crecer.

Levi le dirigió una mirada amenazante, odiaba que se metieran con su estatura. Mikasa simplemente rio levemente.

(***)

_Molestos para ella pero graciosos para él._

—Oiga, ya le dije que no es gracioso —le recriminó enojada.

Mikasa pensaba asustarlo al ver que se encontraba sentando bajo el mismo árbol con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el clima. Después de soltar una pequeña risa maliciosa, se dirigió a pasos suaves hacia donde se encontraba. Pero al llegar a él, este la asustó abriendo sus ojos de manera repentina y emitiendo un_ "Te atrape"_ con la voz más gruesa a la habitual.

—No es gracioso cuando las cosas te pasan a ti —soltó en tono burlón.

(***)

_Tristes_.

—La vi morir frente a mis ojos.

—Lo siento —musitó.

Se encontraban afuera de la cabaña viendo el atardecer. Entre tema y tema acabaron hablando del pasado del capitán incluyendo a su fallecida madre.

—No tendrías porqué.

—Por supuesto que lo tengo. Tiempo atrás le dije palabras muy feas — _"¿Acaso sus padres no le enseñaron modales?"_ —... Que grosera fui.

—E impulsiva —añadió él— Lo que te dije la otra vez era para que pensaras. Por hablar de más, una amiga pago caro.

— ¿Su reprimenda fue muy fuerte?

—Un disparo en la cabeza, saca tus conclusiones.

Oh Hange zoe que muerte tan tonta tuviste. Un _"ya veo"_ fue lo único que pudo articular Mikasa.

—Yo... A veces siento que, si me acerco a alguien lo perderé —comentó Levi, después de unos minutos en silencio—. He querido a muchas personas pero, por alguna razón, cuando me doy cuenta de ello, mueren. ¿Por qué? —su tono de voz fue bajando poco a poco—. ¿Merezco tanto mal por el simple hecho de haber nacido en este mundo?

Mikasa pudo ver que sus ojos estaban brillando.

_También esos momentos tristes podían ser reconfortantes_.

La joven colocó su mano sobre la ajena junto un leve apretón y una sonrisa.

—No diga eso —sonrió — yo estoy aquí, sana junto a usted.

(***)

—Bonitos ojos —soltó sin pensar.

_La incomodidad no tardaba en aparecer_

Estaban recolectando unas cosas en el huerto, pero por una distracción, Mikasa se tropezó. Levi alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos antes de que pudiera caer.

Al escucharla, el soldado la observó extrañado.

—Yo... Lo siento —tartamudeo apenada sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

— ¿Por qué siempre te disculpas?

Mikasa simplemente bajó la mirada, se separó lentamente de él, tomó la cesta ya llena y junto un bajo _"volvamos"_ se dirigió al interior de la cabaña.

Se asustó de lo mucho que su corazón latió.

(***)

_La duda tampoco._

—Mamá, ¿Por qué él sigue aquí? —su progenitora la observó confundida—. No me malinterpretes, no me molesta su presencia. Sin embargo, nunca hemos cuidado a alguien por tanto tiempo.

Luego de un suspiro, la mujer habló:

—El día que tu padre lo trajo, su camisa estaba algo rasgada —Explicó—. En su pecho pude notar una marca que creía no ver por mucho tiempo. Tiene tatuado un "_AKCMN_" ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?

—Ackerman, papá y Ryu lo tienen. Solo los varones pueden tenerlo.

Mikasa calló unos segundos hasta que cayó en cuenta de todo.

—Acaso él es... —su madre asintió— Pero él nunca nos dijo su apellido.

—Parece no saberlo y tampoco parece importarle mucho el tatuaje. Debe verlo como algo misterioso, así como Ryu. Sabes la historia de mi linaje y lo unido que eran a los Ackermans. Gracias a ellos, mi linaje pudo salir de épocas oscuras y prosperar. Creí que tu hermano, tu padre y tú eran los únicos que quedaban, pero me equivoqué.

Mikasa escuchaba atentamente a su madre.

—Según se, los Ackermans desaparecieron por diferencia de ideales contra la monarquía. Pero él al estar en el ejército, trabaja para ellos, que ironía.

—Siento que eso no será por mucho —se dijo a si misma Sumi.

— ¿Por qué ni tú ni papá le han contado esto?

—Él debe darse cuenta por sí mismo, tarde o temprano lo hará y verá la importancia que tiene.

(***)

— ¿Cómo que se va?

_Ni mucho menos las despedidas_

Levi terminó de acomodar su ropa y guardó su arma dentro del pantalón.

—Días atrás, te dije que tenía que recuperarme para salvar a mi familia incluida Paradis. Ya es hora de ello.

Mikasa sintió una presión en su pecho. El estar con él ya se había convertido en algo de su diario vivir y ahora que se marchaba…

—Pero, me dijo que el ejército nunca lo buscó y que mejor lo dio por muerto. ¿Por qué volver a un lugar donde no lo quieren? ¿Por qué...?

—Mikasa —interrumpió— ¿Quieres que me quede?

Silencio.

—Bien. Si demoro un poco más, perderé el ferri. Agradéceles a tus padres por brindarme cuidados, también te agradezco a ti por hacerme compañía éstos últimos días y a tu hermano, aunque solía sacarme de qui...

—Si quiero que se quede —anunció repentinamente—. Quiero que se quede aquí y no vuelva a la ciudad. Suena egoísta, lo sé, ya que tiene personas que lo están esperando y además tiene un propósito. Pero no quiero que le pase nada.

Levi la miraba asombrado.

—Yo —Continuó—... me siento cómoda cuando estoy a su lado. Y cuando llegó, el ambiente en mi hogar se hizo mucho más ameno —se acercó más a él —. También dentro de mí, nació un sentimiento muy cálido, me gustaría que permaneciera pero solo pasa cuando estoy cerca suyo. Sé que no lo podré detener, sin embargo...

Flexiono sus rodillas hasta quedar a la misma altura que él. Acercó lentamente su rostro hasta juntar sus labios y darle un tímido beso de piquito. Se separó rápidamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—... Me gustaría dejar un recuerdo en su persona.

—Mikasa —tartamudeo—, yo no sé qué decirte.

—No tiene por qué decirme algo ahora, hágalo cuando haya cumplido su meta. Lo esperaré pacientemente —dijo mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Levi asintió.

—Volveré —aseguró —. Y cuando vuelva, te daré mi respuesta. Lo prometo.

Mikasa volvió a sonreír y esta vez fue ella quien asintió.

—Ten un buen viaje, Levi —le habló de manera informal por primera vez—. Cuídate mucho.

—Lo mismo digo.

A continuación, pasó un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, dándole así un fuerte abrazo.

_Estaba decidido, él iba a volver._

E_ iba a decirle su respuesta._

_A pesar de ciertas cosas como su diferencia de edad, él iba a estar a su lado_ _y la protegería, siempre._


	4. 4

—Ryu, no corras o te caerás —reprendió Mikasa a su hermano en lo que este se dirigía a la cabaña a gran velocidad.

En el camino a su hogar sentía un aura extraña y al mismo tiempo, le parecía raro el no haberse encontrado con algún vecino.

Enarcó una ceja al notar a su hermano rígido frente a la puerta con la menor intención de ingresar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —se acercó rápidamente a él con cuidado de no dejar caer la canasta llena de manzanas.

Al llegar a su lado sus ojos se ensancharon en gran magnitud.

—Ryu —colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. Este se encontraba temblando—. Cúbrete los ojos, por favor.

Vio que su hermano seguía en shock y quiso repetir lo anteriormente dicho, pero se contuvo al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la cocina. Observó el uniforme que portaban aquellas personas, eran soldados de Marley.

—Bienvenidos a casa —dijo burlesco uno de los tres sujetos mientras dejaba un gran saco en el piso.

Otro optó por acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban.

—Que bonita —el extraño hombre intentó acariciar su rostro, pero se apartó rápidamente—. Tal vez no te haga nada si vienes conmigo.

Mikasa llena de ira por lo ocurrido, le propinó fuerte una patada en la entrepierna. Dejó la canasta y agarró fuertemente la mano de su hermano para emprender huida hacia el bosque.

Ambos corrían y corrían pero aun así sentían los pasos muy cerca. En una ocasión, Mikasa sacó una navaja que llevaba dentro de su bota y la lanzó provocando que se enterrase en el abdomen de uno de los perseguidores, lo que les hizo ganar ventaja.

Para su mala suerte tropezaron con una roca y rodaron por la tierra hasta chocar con el tronco de un árbol. Se encontraban cansados, agitados y tristes.

Mikasa no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, lo único que hizo fue rodear fuertemente con sus brazos a su hermano menor junto a un suave "_Tu hermana está aquí, no llores" _al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los pasos acercarse.

"_Levi, por favor ven a ayudarnos"_ —fue lo último que pensó.

(***)

_**1 año después**_

_Toc toc_

—Adelante.

—Mi queridísimo comandante en jefe.

—Farlan, ¿no deberías estar trabajando? —reprendió cansino Levi. El rubio sonrió.

— ¿Qué no puedo hacer un agujero en mi agenda para visitar a mi querido hermano? —Dijo en tono burlesco acercándole una taza de té— ¿cómo te ha estado yendo?

—Como siempre —suspiró en lo que aceptaba la taza y se levantaba del escritorio para dirigirse a la ventana—. A pesar de que ha pasado un año desde el golpe de estado y del fin de la guerra, aún hay mucho por hacer.

—Si —concordó su amigo, posicionándose junto a él—. Quien diría que tú apellido nos salvaría el pellejo.

_A-cker-man_.

Él no sabía su apellido, nunca le importó ese hecho, al final de cuentas no tenía padres.

Se dio cuenta de su importancia en una lucha contra la monarquía, en el que un soldado, quien traicionó a la realeza, vio su tatuaje y le contó la historia de aquel casi inexistente linaje.

Los Ackermans era un clan que en épocas pasadas, derrocaron a la realeza debido a sus decepcionantes decisiones. El pueblo entero los respetaba, pero un día la familia real decidió tomar venganza deshaciéndose de cada Ackerman.

Muchos murieron, otros lograron esconderse e incluso hubo quienes cambiaron sus nombres.

Todo en ese momento se esclareció, ese era el porqué la familia de Mikasa le dio asilo por tanto tiempo.

"_Mikasa_..."

—Al final se repitió la historia —dio un sorbo a la taza—. Aunque hubo muchas muertes, sé que ninguna fue en vano. No si lucharon.

—Incluso si no lucharon, pero que estuvieron junto a nosotros apoyándonos. Isabel desde el cielo nos apoyó, eso lo tengo seguro.

La pequeña pelirroja falleció al no recibir la atención adecuada. Levi no pudo asistir a su funeral.

— ¿Cómo va el tratado con Marley? —pregunta Levi luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—Avanzando. Son algo tercos, pero cooperan y es lo importante.

El actual dirigente de la isla fue un ciudadano escogido mediante el voto, Farlan se comprometió en ser su mano derecha.

— ¿Y las ciudadanías a los soldados provenientes de la ciudad subterránea?

—Ya han sido entregadas.

Farlan, Levi e Isabel provenían de la ciudad subterránea o mejor conocida como "_la cuidad sin cielo"_ la cual se ubicaba bajo tierra. Los tres fueron reclutados por sus habilidades, cuando en ese entonces, la legión hacía supervisión allí. Les prometieron que si se unían, les darían la ciudadanía que necesitaban para salir. Si bien estaban un poco desconfiados al principio, aceptaron al final.

A pesar del tiempo de servicio, nunca se las dieron y si se les ocurría dejar u escapar del ejército, volverían a la ciudad subterránea.

Levi asintió. Observaba las calles de la ciudad desde la oficina principal del cuartel, cuando vio pasar una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida.

—Mika...—se detuvo al notar que su mente le hizo una mala jugada al imaginar un rostro que no era.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No —suspiró—, nada.

Decidieron salir un rato de la oficina. Hablaban mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio.

—Levi —lo llamó repentinamente farlan—. En este tiempo ¿No hay algo de lo que te arrepientas?

— ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? —inquirió confuso. Farlan en cambio se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, simplemente vino a mi mente. Si me lo preguntas, algo de lo que me arrepiento es el no haber protegido lo suficiente a Isabel. Tal vez, ella estuviera aquí con nosotros, riendo.

Levi realizó una mueca antes de hablar.

—Siempre he pensado que es mejor llevar una vida sin arrepentimientos, porque estos evitan que sigas adelante. Sin embargo, si hay algo que crea ciertos remordimientos en mí —Farlan lo miraba atento—… Y es el de haber tardado tanto en hablar.

Antes de empezar el tratado con marley y poco después de la elección del nuevo representante, hubo otra emboscada en las montañas. Al parecer marleyanos se infiltraron para robar alimentos que escaseaban en su tierra. Al notar la resistencia de los habitantes, optaron por usar la fuerza.

Levi al oír que había personas muertas corrió en dirección al río y amenazó al pobre conductor del ferri para que lo llevara al otro extremo. Al llegar, se dirigió a gran velocidad a la caballa que lo acogió por un tiempo. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver el lugar lleno de sangre y a la señora Sumi y al señor Greg tirados en el piso.

Al no ver a Mikasa ni al pequeño Ryu, emprendió carrera al bosque tratando de tener suerte y encontrarlos ahí.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver a Mikasa abrazando a su hermano en señal de protección, llenos de heridas y sin signos vitales.

Ese suceso fue el que derramó la gota del vaso y juró acabar con esa tonta disputa sin importar que su vida corriera peligro.

Habían noches en las que solía preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si él le hubiera dado una respuesta en ese momento, si él hubiera estado más al pendiente de aquellas familias o si la hubiera salvado.

A pesar de todo, él sabía que todo sucedía por algo y aunque le doliera admitirlo, si ese acontecimiento no hubiese ocurrido, probablemente él no hubiera tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para sentarse y arreglar las cosas con Marley. Sin ese suceso, aquellos soldados que hicieron aquel atroz acto no estuvieran muertos.

También sabía que Mikasa en algún lugar estaba feliz de que él haya cumplido su propósito.

"_Yo también sentía esa calidez, Mikasa_"

**"Las pérdidas son el impulso para llegar a la victoria"**


End file.
